Return of the Eternal Empire
by sucide1234
Summary: A long Forgotten Empire has Returned and now Seeks War Against both The Empire and Rebels, and a Old Evil Returns. Sequal To Sabine's Gift. Will Contain EzraXSabine.


The Ghost crew landed outside of an imperial Excavation on lothal, A massive hole in the ground revealed what appeared to be an old civilization predating lothal's current inhabitants.

The ghost crew ran and hid on a cliff overlooking the site.

"What are they looking for down there?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know, but whatever the Empire wants its probably not good." Hera remarked.

"Alright, Sabine send them some fireworks." said Kanan. Sabine nodded and took out one of her newer explosives she had created, a cluster grenade.

Sabine threw it into the hole and the grenade landed near some fuel canisters. The grenade exploded and with it ignited the fuel, the rebels took this chance and charged into the site. Stormtroopers fired their blasters but the three jedi ignited their lightsabers and charged towards the troopers.

The troopers were quickly taken down but a blaster bolt was fired out of nowhere almost hitting sabine. "They have a sniper!" Saibne yelled out as she deflected the incoming shots. Sabine would than activate her wrist comn "HK Take care of that sniper."

"Statement: Of course master, this meatbag shall be an easy kill." HK than fired his sniper rifle at the Scout trooper getting a perfect headshot.

* * *

Soon the battle ended with the rebels victorious, The Rebels decided to walk around the excavation site. They noticed there was a tunnel and at the end was a very ancient looking computer that was still working.

"What is this, some sort of old Terminal?" Ezra asked his fellow members.

"Observation: My Scans indicate that Terminal is approximately 5000 years old, as to who built it or its purpose I cannot say." Said HK voicing in his observations.

A large explosion rocked the tunnel, the Rebels ran outside to see a large contingent of imperial Soldiers.

"Were in for a fight, everyone ready yourselves." Hera yelled out.

The rebels than braced for the fight of a lifetime.

* * *

The fight was a stalemate however the empire was slowly getting the upper hand.

"There too many of them!" Sabine yelled as she narrowly avoided a blaster shot.

"Were going to be overwhelmed soon, we need a plan and we need it now!" Hera yelled out.

Ezra blocked another blast and noticed imperial soldiers starting to overwhelm his friends. He looked back into the tunnel and saw the computer, which left him with only one option.

Ezra quickly ran into the tunnel and stopped at the computer, he quickly prayed to the force that this machine would help his friends. He than heard a man clear his throat Ezra turned around and saw a man in all black backed up by stormtroopers who had their blasters aimed at the captured ghost crew.

"I am minster Veris Hydan and you are the one who is interrupting my work here, as you can see your rebel crew here surrendered, now this can go two ways one you come in peacefully and we can end this without further violence, or two fight and be destroyed by the imperial forces."

Ezra looked at his friends who had looks that said "Do what's right" Ezra than closed his eyes in deep thought before he opened them "I think i'll go for option three." and with that Ezra slammed a button on the computer.

The whole tunnel started shaking "What have you done?!" the minister yelled out.

 _Systems restored, Comlink Established, Summoning Eternal Fleet._

"Everyone outside now!" Hera yelled out as the ghost crew and the Imperials ran outside the tunnel, the Tunnel than promptly collapsed behind them.

All of a sudden a loud _WHOOSH_ occurred as a massive fleet appeared in the orbit of lothal.

Both the rebels and imperials looked in awe at the fleet above them, it easily could outnumber the Imperial fleets.

 _At last the Eternal Empire has Returned Spoke a dark and evil voice._

"Who said that?" Sabine asked as she heard it but she looked around but to no avail she could not find that source.

The Metal Floor the Imperials and Rebels stood on lit up and in the Center a massive hologram activated.

The image was of a a humanoid figure clad in robes with a mask concealing their face. Based on the shape the figure was assumed to be a male.

"Ah, After millenias of slumber the Eternal Empire is awakened." The figure than looked down onto the Rebels and Imperials. "So this is the so called Rebellion and Galactic Empire? Pathetic, both of you are nothing compared to the might of the Eternal Empire." The figure spat out.

"We don't even know what this Eternal Empire is much less who you are." Kanan yelled out.

"The Eternal Empire of Zakuul, the Eternal Fleet, all describe our glorious civilization, and as for me? Well all shall be revealed in due time, as for now my Forces shall promptly greet you." and with that the hologram was cut.

The floor started shifting as pods rose from underneath, the pod doors opened revealing rusting droids of some kind. The droids than promptly opened fire on both forces.

The Imps and Rebels took cover, the Stormtroopers opened fire with their blasters but the Rusting Skytroopers easily dispatched them. The rebels could not react as they had been binded with Stun Cuffs. The skytroopers than launched stun grenades at the rebels and remaining Imperial forces knocking them out.

The Skytroopers than grabbed the Ghost crew, and Minister Hydan, taking them to a forgotten place.

Zakuul.


End file.
